machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizen Mei - Prt 01
Oracle City - The North 40's North Industrial Station Day 13 - 0810L Offloading at North Industrial Station Mei had to take a moment on the platform to put her head back in order and steel herself for the shit she was going to need to put up with to get back into the city proper. A final deep breath she adjusted the strap of her Coffin bag and headed for the security gate already dreading the thought of the groping session she was going to have to endure from the guys manning the gate. Not a stretch really really given that a quick look at the bare handful of other early morning passengers confirmed her fears that she was one of only a few female bodies offloading at this station and the only one Dressed like a South 40's hooker heading home after an all nighter in Carter's Hub. " Shit ... " she grumbled quickly doing a quick scan of her wallet to confirm she at least had enough cash on hand to pay off the guards if the groping session wasn't enough. " Next ... " One of the guards called. Another deep breath and she dropped her bag and assorted items on the scanner and before finally stepped through the gate waiting for the security alarm to sound. It didnt ... " Your wrist please ? " The guard sounded slightly annoyed no doubt expecting the the alarm to sound as well. A quick wave of the ID scanner and the display flashed green for the first time in like forever. A quick glance at the guards face confirmed that he was in fact as surprised as she was given how she was dressed. A quick cough however and he composed himself nodding his approval. " Welcome back citizen Nagoya, We hope your trip was a pleasant one. " " It was just business ... " She found herself saying aloud. The guard nodded motioning her to collect her belongings. " Take the first lift to the right to reach the Floater terminal ma'am." " Thank You... " -- The suprise that she felt being able to clear a security gate into the city proper without being physically harrassed or even having to bribe somebody was overwhelming. Each step and every step to the lift she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and the guards to jump her and drag her into a backroom for a little fun. It was only after the lift doors closed behind and started slowly upwards did she push the the stop button before bursting into tears and sobbed uncontrollably for several moments before keying her link to contact Travis. " You did it ?!? " She nearly cried over the link as a connection was established. There was something of a good humored laugh from his end before he spoke. " I thought you'd at least be happy about your status being restored? " Mei sobbed again shaking her head. " I am happy you idiot. " There was the sense of him chuckling on the other end the link for a moment. " I told you I would didn't I? Me and your father had a meeting in his office like 2 almost 3 days ago. I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." " I've been pretty busy the last day or so... " She admitted wiping the tears from her cheeks. " Thats okay... " Travis offered. " The process for getting your 22-10 status revoked isn't a quick one by any stretch. It only got pushed through last night and made official this morning with city systems updates." " Hey, I wanna celebrate ... " She trying to cheer herself up. " You wanna get together later ? " " Its pretty busy here with all thats been happening these last couple of weeks ...." " No, I understand ... " Mei tried to not sound disappointed. " Hey, If today goes smoothly I could try to squeeze in some time later tonight. Say just after midnight ?" " I'll be waiting." She promised.